


I've Got A Dark Street And A Paranoid Idea That Says You Might Be A Murderer

by Science_Cat



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Fluff, M/M, Peterick, patrick stump - Freeform, pete wentz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Science_Cat/pseuds/Science_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm not going to lie, you kind of scared the shit out of me, I thought you were going to kill me and wear my skin as a suit,” Patrick grins sheepishly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got A Dark Street And A Paranoid Idea That Says You Might Be A Murderer

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from, but here is it. As always excuse any errors, and I hope you enjoy. Feedback is welcome.

It was another night that Patrick finished late down at the studio; the day had dragged on. He was heading back to his small, but cozy apartment, guitar case in hand, he lived about a block down from the studio, no need for a car. In a city like Chicago, being close to work is practically a miracle. Dusk was setting in the sky, shades of deep purple and blues coating it. It was actually quite pleasing, the street lamps now on, casting a yellow glow on the sidewalks and streets. It was relaxing, to say the least; he hardly ran into any people it being relatively quiet, surrounded by the ambient noise of the distant, bustling streets of the city itself. 

Patrick was about halfway to his apartment before it was really dark. He’d past a few people on his way, not paying much attention to anyone in particular. Coming close to the usual four-way street crossing, he hears approaching footsteps. The footsteps were frantic, the sound of someone running at a steady pace. Turning around, he spots a man running what looks like straight for him. And okay, maybe he was a bit startled and maybe that was due to the fact that he couldn't make out the guy very well and that he kind of looked like a murderer with his black hoodie. Well, from a distance anyway. Oh god, what if he was a murder? This was it, he was going to kill Patrick and wear his skin as a suit. Patrick's thoughts slowly beginning to slip into a panic. 

And so maybe Patrick picks up his pace slightly because said the guy is a few feet away from him. Possible murderer guy speaks up, catching Patrick's attention. “Oh my god, I didn't see you, I'm so sorry you look terrified!” He catches up with Patrick, his face looking concerned. He's instantly relieved, he needs to stop being so paranoid. Patrick gets a good look at probably-not-a-murderer and he's actually… attractive. “I'm not going to lie, you kind of scared the shit out of me, I thought you were going to kill me and wear my skin as a suit,” Patrick grins sheepishly. The man lets out a laugh, “Do I really look that scary?” Patrick laughs back, replying, “I mean, it's pretty damn dark and I couldn't make out your face, that, and the hoodie and you looking like you were running right at me didn't help.” The man laughs more, his grin crinkling the corner of his eyes. “Yeah again, sorry about that. I was running because it is hella dark and I don't want to be out here longer than I have to if it is. I'm Pete by the way.”  
“I'm Patrick, and it's cool, I understand, I mean look at me, I can be pretty paranoid,” he chuckles more to himself, than Pete.

“It's alright, I don't blame you, I'm pretty paranoid myself. I assume that you're walking from the studio down the street?” he asks, looking down at Patrick's guitar case. “Yeah, I record down there and I live like down the block so it's pretty convenient for work,” he says explaining to Pete, he wonders if Pete plays anything, he looks like the type. “That's awesome, I kind of play bass. I say kinda cause I'm not that great at it, it's more of a hobby than anything.” The rest of the walk, they make small talk about music, learning small similarities between music taste and ideas before Patrick arrives at his apartment. 

“Hey, would you be up for coffee or something sometime? I’ve got to hear you play sometime.” Pete beams at him. “I- uh, actually have a gig down at this cafe Thursday, I don't remember the name of it exactly, but I could text you the info? You could come down and watch me play if you want and we could get coffee afterwards?” he feels like a teenager again, awkwardly asking for a second date after walking his date home. “Dude, I'd love that! Here I'll give you my number.” He says, Pete’s smile growing larger. Patrick went home with plans and a number along with the plus side of not being murdered.


End file.
